The Education of a Teenage Genie
by Ms.Wings
Summary: A new magic book changes the lives of the next generation.
1. Chapter 1

This is, kind of a next generation story, but don't worry; there will be no shortage of Jeannie and all other main characters from the show. Please try to keep in mind that this is set 17 years of so after season five, and that Amanda is now in on the secret of Jeannie's true identity and her magic. As she starts high school, fourteen-year-old dijin Jackalyn Nelson, affectionately known as Jack by her brother Josh, struggles with magic, math, and a life-long arch enemy named Alyssa Bellows. On her first day of high school, her mother gives her a new magic book that changes her life…

It was days like this that Jeannie wished she still wore her harem costume around the house, it was a hot August day and she was looking forward to spending it alone. Since they'd lived across the street from the Bellows she'd stopped wearing her traditional clothes. On the first day of school she could hear loud rock music blaring from her son's room, just above her head.

"Josh, could you turn that down!" Jeannie called.

No answer.

"Joshua Andrew Nelson! Please turn it down!" She popped upstairs and knocked on his door.

"Hi Mom." He answered, pulling ear phones off his ears. She grabbed them from him.

"Joshua, why do you have ear phones on when this is blaring?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot! Hey, look at the time, I've gotta go!" He kissed his mother's cheek and pushed past her to walk out the door. He was cute, sweet and gentle, just like his father.

"Wait, wait! Remember you're taking Jackalyn with you today!"

"Jack! Jack!" He banged on her door. "Mom I've called her five times. Come on I've got AP Calculus A/B first period, and B/C second this isn't light stuff!" Jeannie popped in to her daughter's room now.

"Jackie, you're going to be late."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mom. I'm just a little bit tired."

Jackie was very bright but didn't enjoy school for school's sake. She wanted to be a full time dijin and have something to do with fashion in her spare time. She rubbed her temple, pushing aside her soft blonde hair as she looked up at her mother.

"Oh! I have something for you daughter!" Jeannie knew that this would cheer her daughter up instantly. She blinked and a book appeared in her hands. "This is for you."

Jackalyn smiled, looking down fondly at the book of dijin literature.

"The care of genies; a guide for young women. Oh thank you!"

"It was time you had it daughter. But those shoes?!" Jeannie scrutinized her daughter's choice in shoe. "No, no." She said blinking, "that will not do."

"Oh wow Mom, the shoes I wanted, thank you!"

"Have a good day Jackalyn, now go, your brother is waiting." Jeannie escorted her children down the stairs and waited on the bottom step as she watched them go out the door.

"Hello sister darling." Jeannie looked over her shoulder and saw her sister, in her green harem costume, lounging on the staircase railing, playing with her necklace. Had she been hiding there that whole time? Jeannie crossed her fingers she had not seen her give Jackie the book.

"Daddy, Daddy please!"

"No Alyssa, I don't really think-"

"But Daddy, you taught me to drive, couldn't I borrow your car, just for the first day of school? I have to take Abby with me anyway, please?" Alyssa pouted just a little.

"Oh, alright!"

"Oh Thank you Daddy!" She squealed, hugging him. "Come on Abby, let's go!"

In her sixteen years, Alyssa had seldom heard the word 'no', particularly from her father. Her mother and both her sisters came out of the house. Abby smiled and rushed to the car, excited about her sister's new license.

"Wow can I go too?"

"No." Amanda answered, tightening her grip on her nine year old's hand.

Allie stayed silent as she watched her sisters drive away.

"Amanda-"

"Um?" She waved to her two excited teens as they pulled out of the driveway. The girls shrieked as they nearly hit a passing truck, giggled and sped off.

"What have we unleashed on society?"

Across the street Jackalyn and Josh climbed into Josh's new car. It was an old convertible and he'd worked all summer to buy it. Alfred Bellows watched as Josh turned up his music and sped down the street after Alyssa. He didn't much like his oldest and favorite daughter dating the boy with the, ha, death metal music.

"That's why you gave her your car, isn't it?" Amanda asked. "He's the star of the football team, of the honor's society, he's Cournel Nelson's son!"

"That's- just what I'm worried about Amanda. Just what I'm worried about."

"Oh hello sister! How are you?"

"In between master's daahling. I was wondering if I could crash around here for a bit." Jeannie was annoyed by her sister more often than not these days, she seemed to flirt with everyone, even her and it got old. She'd always been after her master and that was just one reason she didn't want her around. There was also the fact that she had two very impressionable teenagers in the house, one of them magic. And then there was the Bellows, who could see right into their living room. And even though Amanda knew about Jeannie now- they just didn't need it.

"Why do you not stay with Mama?" Jeannie, bit her nail as she asked.

"She's on vacation."

"Perhaps you should try that yourself sister."

"You don't want me around!"

"No, no it's not that- it's just that we're all so busy. I-I do not think there will be anyone around to spend time with you."

"Very well then." She smiled, 'See you later sister!" And she disappeared. 'I'll be baaack!' She thought. Jeannie sighed and went to flop down on the couch. Finally for some peace and quiet! Maybe Anthony would come home in the middle of the day……

"Alone finally!" She allowed her head to fall back onto a pillow. With a quick blink she drew the blinds and put on her harem costume- it was a hot enough day to break a rule she'd been keeping for years. That was for sure.

_Ding-Dong._ She rolled her eyes and then opened them wide, who could that be?

"Oh! Cornel Healy!" She squealed, happy to see him anytime.

"Hi Jeannie, where's Tony?" He looked at her up and down. "What's the occasion? It's been a long time Jeannie."

"No occasion, I just felt like reconnecting with myself a little bit. Oh he left for NASA a couple of hours ago."

"Your kidding!" He wondered for a moment if he should have done the same.

"It's some special project he's working on. He won't tell me what it is."

"Tony's working on a special project?"

"Yes. Oh won't you tell me?"

"Tell you, I don't know myself."

"Well, if you find out, I'm all ears!"

"Jeannie!" Called Amanda's cheery voice. "Where are-oh there you are!"

Jeannie thought she should go back to Babylon if she wanted any peace. Wait, isn't that just where she'd sent sister?

"I wanted to ask you a favor-"

Amanda always wanted a favor, well at least since she'd found out that Jeannie was, a genie, around the time that Josh and Alyssa were born, she'd wanted a favor.

"Oh what an adorable outfit!" Mrs. Bellows found it breathtaking. "I haven't seen it since Alyssa and Josh were babies; what's the occasion?"

"There's no occasion, well, I gave Jackie a new genie book this morning."

"Uh-oh." Roger muttered.

"What uh-oh?"

"Well, you know what trouble those books can cause even an experienced genie."

"..Yes. But it was time!"

"You sent it to school with her didn't you?" Amanda was thoughtful for a moment. She checked her watch.

"Oh come on, they are young women now. I'm sure the principal won't call for a few hours at least…"

"Anyway Jeannie, I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping, Alfred is working on a special mission- he said he wouldn't be back until late."

"Why not?"

"Mrs. Bellows, are you sure what the mission is?" Roger asked, feeling odd about being left out.

"I don't know a thing. Honestly."

Roger left the girls to shop.

"What was the favor Amanda?"

"Actually, I need help with Abby. I'm really worried about her…"

"You'll enjoy yourself, you've worked hard your slated to do well here." Alyssa encouraged her sister as they walked into the school. The halls were busy and halls were filled with the sound of lockers opening and slamming shut.

"Thanks Lyssie."

"Well this is it, this is your locker, I'll see you later, you know where to find me if you need me." She hugged her sister, but quickly got distracted and 'bounced,' down the hall on her new kitten heels to see Josh.

"Sure, it's only my first day of high school, it's not like you haven't seen Joshie in only twelve hours." She faced her locker and stuck her tongue out in disgust. As soon as she got her locker open she felt Jackie pop in behind her.

"Aha! Jackie would you be careful doing that!"

"I've been doing this since we started kindergarten, remember." Abby had known about Jackie being a genie her whole life and never said anything to anyone.

"Oh I remember, where's Isabel?"

"I don't know but she better hurry. I really want to try some of this stuff in this book my mom gave me this morning."

"The care of genies, a guide for young women. Sounds educational Jack."

"Wow, what are you gonna try?!" Isabel quipped as she showed up.

The daughter of Roger Healy a single father and astronaut was a good student, but one who was habitually late to class. She hugged Jackie as she moved to open her locker as well.

"I like this one." Abby pointed to something in the book.

"I like this one, it's for them." Isabel pointed to Josh and Alyssa who could be seen kissing somewhat near her locker.

"Yeah, I want to turn her into something like that too!"

"Stop!" Abby couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes it was difficult to have best friends who hated one of the people she loved most in the world.

"She doesn't know about you, this could be fun."

Suddenly the bell rang.

"First period."

They took a deep breath and went to class together.

Half way into Algebra, Jackie realized she didn't know what she was going to do. Could she even pass? The pleading look she gave Abby when she turned to look at her made that obvious. Isabel was ignoring class and looking at the genie book. Knowing what her best friend was thinking she bookmarked a page and with a note passed the book back to Jackie. She opened it, with Abby looking on. Abby read the entry and nodded in agreement with Isabel. Jackie swollowed and could feel the pit of her stomach.

"Guys- I can't do that. I can't just blink and cheat!"

"No one would ever know!"

"And it's not like you're really being dishonest, because you sitll got the answer from your natural ability."

"No, no, no matter what, I am not doing that guys."

"Okay."

"Suit yourself." The group broke up to go to different second period classes.

"See you in gym." Her two friends went in oppisite directions; and this left Jackie alone to think.

Jackie crossed her legs and sulked on her bed. How was she ever going to pass the 9th grade?! She put her earphones on, and opened up the only book she enjoyed escaping into, now this was Vogue's 1986 September issue. But then she remembered the genie book! She wondered how she could ever achieve the perfection promised in the book. She looked up when she heard the unmistakable sound of someone popping in.

"Not now, Aunt, I've got problems." She said to Jeannie's sister, remembering her father's repeated warning about her.

"What's the matter Jack dear, you seem distracted?"

"Nothing- nothing..."

"If you don't tell Auntie, she can't make it better. I'll tell you what, why don't you come to Paris with me, it would do you a world of good."

"I don't think my Dad would like that very much."

"Oh who cares what that old fuddy dud thinks!" This lit a fire in Jackie's eyes.

"My Dad is not a fuddy dud!" She exclaimed, her blue eyes piercing.

"Fine then, what about Rio?"

Jackie tilted her head and gave her Aunt the, 'oh come on,' expression.

"Well then! Tell me what the trouble is! I'm only your Aunt, I just want to help. I wouldn't hurt you silly girl!"

Jackie sighed. "Okay, it's math. I don't think I'm going to pass." She crossed her arms and looked down at her thighs as she curled up on her bed.

"Oh, is that all!" She laughed. Jackie looked up.

"There's something in the book for that darling." She smiled her sly smile and blinked. The book's pages turned before Jackie's eyes and her Aunt disappeared. Sighing again she fell back on her bed and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she decided to try the honest track first. Grabbing her backpack she got up and went across the street to see Alyssa.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie turned around half her way across the street when she was almost to the Bellows. It wasn't necessary to go see Alyssa, not at all. She knew she wouldn't be given the time of day anyway. But…there was the honest thing to contend with. Jackie rose to the balls of her feet and swiftly turned around in the middle of the street and started back for the Bellows. She went through the back gate, the way she'd been getting to one of her best friend's houses for years. Alyssa was where she always was, working hard, sitting at the patio table; her golden blonde hair framed her usually attractive face. She furrowed her face in concentration.

"Studying?" Jackie broke the silence. Annoyed, Alyssa dropped her pencil and rubbed her temple.

"I-was."

"I was wondering a-actually if you could help me with my math." Alyssa's head snapped up and she raised an eyebrow.

After years of such a turbulent relationship, she didn't know what to think of Jackie suddenly sincerely asking her a favor in such an adult way. Could one day in high school really have resulted in such a higher investment in maturity? On the part of Jackie? No!

Amanda rubbed her hands on a dishtowel and watched from the kitchen. She wondered where this was going and couldn't imagine that it could be good. She and Jeannie had been so disappointed that their daughters clashed so much. But historically, they had.

"Did you ask Josh?"

"He's too busy, you know with football and all."

"Yes." Alyssa wondered two if her working so hard to get into Harvard met that she wasn't busy. "If I have time, I'll help you a little. Come back on Friday."

Jackie was equally perplexed but pleased.

Observing this Amanda wondered if she should phone the National Guard. She had no idea what was going on and called Jeannie instead of overreacting.

"Okay. Thanks." She turned around.

"Hey-"

"Um?"

"Did you have a good first day?"

"Yeah."

"Good I'm glad." She smiled slightly and went back to her work.

Jackie giggled and started the short walk home. Sometimes she wondered if Alyssa cared for her or something. It would be hard to imagine that she didn't to some degree- she'd never gone more than a day or two in her life without seeing Alyssa.

"Hi Jack." Isabel was waiting for her when she got back to her room. Isabel had her own bed and her own stuff in Jackie's room. She stayed with them when her father was in space and so forth and had practically been raised by Jeannie. "How was your day?"

"I just went to Alyssa for help."

"With the math?" Isabel was puzzled. She pulled her dark brown, almost black hair into a bun and opened her own math book.

"Yeah-"

"You know…I'm not a genie, but I know how this stuff works- maybe you should try using your magic, don't you think?"

"It's so dishonest Izzy."

"Well, hey- if it's how you can get through.. Why don't you just study with me and Abby? Where is Abby anyway? She was supposed to be here…"

"Look, Alyssa is smart. If she's willing to help, I'm willing to listen. No matter how much I don't necessarily like her."

"Okay-" Isabel took a suit yourself type of tone. "But what if you didn't just, say blink up the answer…"

"Go on."

"What if you did something a bit, trickier and instead gave yourself the knowledge you needed in order to answer the question correctly and used your own brain to work for it. I still say that that's using your natural ability."

"Well,,,,,"

"Well what! You should do it."

"I do think you're right." She giggled. "But what about seeing Alyssa on Friday?"

"Why don't you spend the time to turn her into this."

Isabel showed Jackie something else in the book. Laughing, Jackie through another book at her head.

Jeannie was in the kitchen blinking up dinner when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.

"Ah!" She squealed. She giggled when she knew it was just Anthony and turned around in his arms, wrapping hers tightly around his neck as they kissed. "I've been hoping you would come home all day husband- and before the children got here."

"Oh I'm sorry Jeannie, I couldn't manage it. But when I get back, I promise I'll come home in the middle of the day everyday."

In all these years their relationship had remained just as vibrant and passion-filled as ever. It was also as hectic as ever; which Jeannie surmised kept the fun in it. He kissed her neck softly.

"Do you really have to go to space?"

"Yes darling. I know you're making dinner- but would you like, to just leave this for the kids- and go out somewhere special tonight?"

"Oh master! That sounds so wonderful! Yes I would love to…is there something you must tell me?"

"No!" He laughed, "I just want to go out with my wife, that's all." He held both her hands in his.

She looked at him skeptically. She knew that laugh, it was his nervous laugh that met he was hiding something from her.

"Very well, let's spend the evening in Paris!"

He laughed and hugged her tightly as she blinked and they disappeared, in their place, a note for the kids gently fluttered to the floor.

"Mommy?" Allie asked as her mother as she was making dinner. It was beginning to rain outside and Alyssa gathered her books and quickly ran through the back door.

"Yes sweetie."

"Where's Abby?"

"I'm not sure, she'll be home soon."

"She was going to help me with my project, that's all."

"I can help for a few minutes Allie. Let me just change, I'm soaked now."

"Do you know where Abby is?"

"Frosh cheer I think…Mom, she'll be home soon." Alyssa skipped up the stairs.

"Mom can I have something to eat? Please?" Allie tugged at her skirt.

"Go get one cookie, but be sure it's eaten before your father comes home, okay?" Even though she and her husband weren't exactly getting any younger Amanda was happy to have someone little in the house still. Allie was the youngest by several years and had been by her mother's own omission, a complete accident.

Suddenly the back door opened.

"Abby there you are. You're late I was getting worried."

"Hi." She closed the door behind her.

"Someone's lucky she's home before Daddy." Allie reminded her.

"Yes, yes you are." Amanda agreed. "How was school? And cheer?"

"Fine." She yawned. "I'm going to go change."

"Mommy she's acting weird."

"Shu! Allegra, I know." Amanda knew something was not right.

Jeannie and Tony sat at a small table sipping wine. A large harvest moon hung low in the sky, eclipsing the Eiffel Tower in the horizon. It was all-close enough to touch. She wore a beautiful sparkly gold low cut evening dress. Tony thought that it blended in with her hair and made her big blue eyes pop out at him. They had dined hours ago and had spent their evening walking through the city, talking and of course playing footsie.

"I wish we could spend more time in Paris master, or anywhere together for that matter."

"Oh so do I Jeannie. Hey, I'll tell you what, when I do retire, why don't we spend all of our time here? In fact we could travel through Europe."

"Oh Anthony, that would be wonderful!"

"It's settled then." Jeannie giggled.

"Oh I am glad! She clapped.

They kissed from across the table.

"I guess we better be getting back then."

"I suppose we must." Jeannie was disappointed but blinked. Nothing happened, just that sound that a broken blink makes. She tried several more times. And looked up at her husband alarmed.

"Jeannie? What's wrong?"

"I- I do not know. Maybe it's all this wine I drank." She picked up the glass and looked inside as she twirled it around.

"Sometimes if we've had to much to drink, the blink stops- it's safer that way. Don't drink and blink."

He nodded, that would make sense but what if he weren't home in time for lift off- that would get him kicked out of the space program for sure!

"Well then, if that's the case let's spend the night." He put her wrap around her shoulders and put his arm around her. "And we'll call the kids in the morning and Jackie can come and get us."

"That sounds like it could be fun, I get to keep you for a little longer!" She kissed him softly. Although Anthony was nervous, spending the night in Paris would not be a bad thing.

The next morning they enjoyed a beautiful breakfast and went shopping before they called the kids, around 5:30 am Florida time. Jackie yawned into the phone as she answered it.

"Dad! Where are you?"

"We're in Paris and we need you to come and get us, your Mom's blink isn't what it should be it seems."

"Alright, I'll be there in just a minute." She yawned.

"Hey where are Mom and Dad?" Josh was about to go out for his morning run and stuck his head in their door.

"Paris." Isabel answered. He nodded, finding this normal and waved as he made his way down the stairs.

Hours later they were just finishing their first week of high school, or they were a period away from it on a Friday afternoon. Jackie was exhausted. Early that morning she'd gone to Paris to pick up her parents and said goodbye to her Dad who was going off to space. Then class all day. Now finally a bathroom break and she could breathe! And then the weekend! She couldn't wait, she'd promised to take Isabel and Abby to New York and if Allie were patient she could tag along too. But she felt something was wrong when she entered the locker room. She heard crying faintly around the corner, quite near her locker. She walked away from the bathroom entrance and toward the terrible sound.

"A-Abby?" She questioned, she was totally shocked. She blinked a couple of times trying to make sure she was seeing things correctly. "What are you doing?"

"No nothing." She covered her wrists with her sleeves. "I'm not doing anything."

"Abby you're holding a knife."

"I'll see you in New York tomorrow." She quickly got up and rushed out of the room.

Jackie did the only thing she knew to do, she blinked and rang the Bellows door


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda felt bad about the invasion of her middle daughter's privacy, but she knew something had to be done. If Abby wouldn't talk, she'd have to find out what was going on and confront the problem on her own. Abby and Alyssa's rooms were so neat and orderly, it was hard for her to imagine that she'd find anything out of the ordinary in there at all. Suddenly she heard the washing machine stop and decided to put going through Abby's room off a few more minutes. The first thing that she pulled out of the laundry bin was one of Abby's shirts, the cuffed part of the sleeves covered in blood. Shaken, Amanda dropped it. In an instant she understood almost everything. The doorbell rang and radiated in her ears once it stopped. All had fallen quiet. It rang again and she couldn't stand it, so she went to answer it.

She was surprised to see Jackie there, looking somewhat solemn.

"Jackie- your supposed to be in school, what-"

"Amanda," she sighed, "this is about my best friend and this is important." Amanda's heart was already racing and she tried her best not to be super startled when Jackie blinked and suddenly they were sitting on the couch. She would never get used to that no matter how long she'd been exposed to it. Amanda turned to Jackie when she began to speak and couldn't get the shirt out of her head. How long had this been going on? How could she not have noticed before?

"Someone needs to talk to Abby- and it has to come from her Mom. I don't know why, but she's hurting herself. I found her in the locker room five minutes ago, with a knife, and her wrists." Amanda of course, knew what this met in an instant.

"Thank you so much Jack." She said as she began to cry, "Can you blink her here for me, and send Alyssa to pick up Allegra at school, and take her for ice cream, please?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to. Good luck." She hugged Amanda and blinked. Suddenly Abby was on the couch and not Jackie.

Isabel was already home by the time Jack got there. She too seemed shaken as she sat on her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure our who my Mother is- come on, I had to have gotten this near black hair from somewhere…. I wonder why she bailed."

"That's true. Hey I've got something to tell you…"

"But the thing is I…."

"Hello, hello." Aunt Jeannie popped in.

"Oh hi." Jackie said solemnly.

"What's the sour disposition for?" Jackie found it best not to mention Abby.

"Well, you're here."

Jeannie II glared and waved her hand at Bella in dismissal. Isabel was proud of herself, Jeannie II never messed with her or Jack either.

"Oh can't I do something for my favorite niece?"

"It's really okay Aunt- I don't need…"

"She doesn't need a temptress."

"I have an idea, why don't you go help my goody two shoes sister with what she's doing in the kitchen."

"I have to do that anyway, will you be okay Jacqualine?"

"I can manage."

"Just don't make a deal with the devil while I'm gone."

"I won't!"

"She takes after her simpleton father, that one. Now down to business-"

"What's the catch?"

"What catch darling?" She looked shocked.

"Come one I know there's some big piece of the puzzle I'm missing. So what is it, cough it up? Is there some sort of clause about loosing my magic, loosing my soul or crockadiles, if so I'm out."

Abby stared at her mom with huge blue eyes, she knew she'd be given away. She didn't even care how she was supposed to explain disappearing in the middle of gym. Before she tuck her hands under her arms, Amanda grabbed them, turning them over to show her badly injured wrists. Amanda cried as she ran her fingers gently over long healed scars and slash marks covered in dried blood. She could feel Abby flinch underneath her grasp.

Amanda barely knew what to say so many things ran though her mind; how could she let this happen? What had happened that she didn't know about? Could she stop it? She decided to begin my gently kissing her daughter's right wrist.

"What is it sweetheart? Why are you doing this to yourself? You're a beautiful girl, your brilliant and talented. You know it hurts Mommy when you hurt Ab, especially like this-What are you-"Abby burst out crying and fell into her mother's arms. Shaking she buried her head in her mother's shoulder.

"I didn't know that you, you would hurt because I hurt."

"Abby, of course I hurt because you hurt, my baby. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you like I needed to, apparently." She kissed her temple, "I remember the first time that I felt you inside me Ab. I don't know how you couldn't know how much I've adored you your whole life. There's some truth in that Daddy and I are especially attached to Alyssa. She's our first, after wanting a baby for years and we're proud of her. Allegra is our baby surprise…and it doesn't get said often enough, but you're our gem darling."

Abby looked up, questioning how her mother could say this.

"First, I had a very hard time giving birth to you."

"What happened?"

"It was June, it was Hurricane season. When your Dad had to work late we usually went to NASA with him. But I was, very, very pregnant and Alyssa was a baby, a very sick one at the time. We weren't expecting a storm that night, and we weren't expecting you either little girl. You and I almost didn't…." She changed the subject in earnest to get to the point, "I'm so sorry Abby for whatever we've done to you. What could I do to make you stop, to make you be okay?"

"I don't know." She said.

"For now though sweetheart, I think Daddy and I are going to send you to therapy. That's all we can do, if you won't let us help you." She nodded as her Mother pulled her into another hug.

"Oh please! Can't you tell me something? Aunt Jeannie!" Isabel begged she had gotten out of class early and went of course, straight back to the Nelson house, she called it home for the most part though.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because its your father's place to tell you about that, not mine."

"Are you serious? You raised me! You taught me how to tie my shoes, how to wash my hair about…it…."

"Bella my dear." Jeannie grabbed her by the shoulders gently. "All of that is true and I love you daughter," This caused her to smile. "but this is a decision he has to make. Okay?"

"Okay. But that doesn't mean I can't do some spying, some mystery solving."

"Some one been reading Harriet the Spy?" Josh ruffled Isabel's hair as he walked by, biting into an apple. He dropped his gym bag on the floor.

"Hey come and get that! You smell what do you expect me to do with that!" Jeannie called.

"Laundry Mom."

"Take it in there and do it yourself, it'll give you time to cool off after football practice. And go take a shower and put on something nice for dinner!"

"Who are we cooking all this for anyway?" Bella asked, it was her night to help make dinner and they were preparing a feast it seemed.

"Us."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes we just deserve it." Jeannie blinked and a dishtowel flew over Isabel's head and into her hands.

"I wish I could just blink and have whatever I wanted in my hands." She rolled sighed and closed her eyes, blinking momentarily.

"Oh- whaaa-wow! Thanks Aunt Jeannie."

"Thanks for what?"

"For the keys to my new Mercedes."

"What Mercedes? What keys?"

"These ones."

"I did not do that."

"What?"

Dr. Bellows was expecting a routine evening, the kind he always expected, or as his daughters might tell you, demanded. It was Friday and there had been a launch that day, he was tired. He was surprised to see the table set only for two. Amanda lit a candle.

"Where are the girls? I didn't see your car in the driveway."

"I fed the girls about an hour ago and sent Alyssa and Allegra to the movies."

"What about Abby?" He sat down at the table.

"We have to talk about Abby." She put his plate down in front of him.

"Is something wrong, is she sick?"

"Well, kind of darling- yes." Amanda took off her apron, pulling the knife out of the pocket and tossing it on to the table. She had decided to be blunt.

"What's this?"

"Sweetie, Abby's got a problem, with cutting her wrists."

"Amanda what!" He looked at her like his world had been shattered.

"Alfred, her wrists are sliced up." Tears began to pour down her cheeks. "And she did it herself."

"She wouldn't have told you!"

"Jackie told me. And then we talked for a long while. I've known something was wrong for quite a while now."

"What did she say anything to you?"

"A whole lot. I told her we'd be sending her to therapy. She told me she feels squished in, left out and unloved particularly by her Daddy."

"By me?"

Amanda nodded.

"I think honey we need to spend a little more time with each of the girls."

"Why did she think…"

"Alyssa is perfect. I admitted we may pay her a little more attention because she's our oldest and we wanted her for so very long. Allie is the little baby, and apparently that's why you dote on her. I never thought we left her out- but if she says we do then we must."

"Poor thing- I didn't ever mean to-"

"But the important thing is that we did sweetheart. We did."

"Maybe we should be the ones to talk to her."

"Darling, she's not going to want to see you and me about why she, oh!" She began crying again.

"Amanda, please calm down so we can sort this out."

"We can't treat her, it's unethical."

"I don't think using our professional skills to be better parents is unethical Amanda."

"I don't either." She sniffled.

"Come on." He got up and took her hand.

"What?"

"We're going to talk to her, right now."

Amanda was shocked at this, dinner was always prompt, it waited for no man. She understood that by moving or postponing dinner he was trying to show Abby that he really cared. She thought she knew what the root of Abby's problems really were and wondered if her husband could go far enough in being a little less strict. It was the same thing that made Alyssa so academically uptight, and little Allegra so cognizant of the rules, afraid she thought, to miss a beat. She would have to admit she didn't like having to tell her nine year old to scarf down a cookie before her father had any idea, to encourage her sixteen and fourteen year olds to work themselves into the ground- all to keep her strict husband happy. She thought it was sad he was this way out of love and that the girls could never understand that.

Later that night Abby lie on her stomach on her bed. She was too miserable to do anything even to cry really. She wasn't upset enough to cry. She faked sleep as she listened to her family go throughout their various activities. She began to find the study of her family highly interesting so she made no effort to change her position. The lights were on all the way and her door was wide open. She heard small footsteps but didn't move. Suddenly someone placed a kiss on her cheek and slip something under her pillow.

"Abby, I heard Mommy and Daddy talking when I came home, and I wasn't supposed to. I'm worried, I don't want you to hurt yourself. I don't want to loose you. By the way when we were at the movie we got this for you, it's under your pillow. You're my favorite big sister and I love you."

Abby wanted to look up. How could she be her favorite big sister?

"Allie come on, it's bedtime." She heard Alyssa urge. "Go in, I'll tuck you in in a few minutes."

"What about Mommy she usually-"

"Not tonight sweetie, Mommy's kind of busy." Alyssa gently pushed Allie down the hall. "Hi Ab, listen I know, unlike Allie, that you're probably awake because I could hear you crying a few mintutes ago and because, well, I taught you how to do this. And since I know you are listening, I just wanted to remind you that I'm there for you always. No matter how busy I seem. You're my special, very first little sister and my best friend for as long as I can remember." She kissed her also. " In fact, I don't really remember my life without your being in it. Well, Mom was really pregnant, that's as far back as I can remember. Tomorrow's Saturday, so in the morning, before everyone gets up, come crawl into bed with me and we will talk- and we'll get you through whatever's making you so crazy. I love you baby sister, good night."

Abby looked up when she heard the unmistakable sound of a blink. Jackie and Isabel now sat at the foot of her bed.

"This is an intervention."

"Do not attempt to pretend your asleep."

"Have the two of you ever noticed that you sometimes talk like twins?"

"No." They answered at once. Abby raised an eyebrow, shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Al-alright."

"Why didn't you say something to us?"

"I don't know, maybe because there was nothing you could do and because I didn't have to think about any thing that was really stressful when I was around you."

"Nothing I could do?" Jackie was almost offened.

"How could you say that?"

"Nothing real- guys. You could change my life for fake, but for it to matter, it would have to be real. I'm not looking for a quick fix- and I don't even know what it is, it's nothing tangible, nothing, nothing like that, sometimes I don't even know what it-"

"Well, whatever we can do."

"Even if it is only fake." Abby smiled.

"I'd love that. It's nice to have two best friends, one being magical."

"Ah-ah-ah. Not so fast." Isabel corrected "two magical best friends, watch this."

She blinked and suddenly there was a present on the bed next to Abby.

"What!" Jack was completely taken aback.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Abby remarked, turning the small box around in her hands.

"Do you want to go nightclubbing in Paris tonight?"

"No." She laughed for the first time in days, hugging her pillow. "Not tonight. I might say you should dye my hair blonde- or black maybe, but we'd never explain that to my Dad, having totally black or blonde hair overnight."

"No- I think purple is more your color."

"I like the red you've got."

"Hey- could we do some time travel, say tomorrow night?"

Jackie smiled, almost deviously. "I thought you'd never ask."

Amanda went in checked in on Allie last that night as she always did. It was the one thing that was almost normal about that evening, a-at first. She was surprised when the little girl was awake.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you still awake?"

"Mommy- I'm worried about Abby."

"Abby is going to be just fine." She sat on the edge of Allie's bed and tucked her in. "She's going to get better. And we're going to take very good care of her."

" But- Mommy, I don't want her to hurt."

"You mean physically or inside honey?"

"Either Mommy, it scares me. She's my big sister." She rubbed her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, it's going to be okay." Amanda tapped her nose and kissed her forehead. "You don't need to worry, just love her, support her and show it. Mommy and Daddy will work it out and make her all better. For now- I want you to go to bed."

"Mommy, can I sleep with Abby."

"No honey, she needs her space right now. What did you and Alyssa read?

Abby was still faking sleep and hour later when her mom came in. Faking sleep was starting to be funny, and if she could keep it up any longer at all she'd crown herself the greatest actor of all time and maybe come out of her depression or whatever it was. Amanda sighed, seeing her daughter fast asleep above the covers. She took Abby's feet and moved them under the blanket and pulled it up to her neck. She sat on the bed and brushed Abby's hair away from her face.

"Mommy loves you, and she knows you're not asleep. We don't have to talk now, it's late, you can pretend to be asleep now if you like. And trust me there will be lots of talking in the next few days. I'm here for you sweetheart, non-judgementaly. Goodnight Abigail, nobody loves you like I do baby girl. And I don't love you like I love anybody else in the whole world."


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

"Hey Mom, just an fyi, if your going to blink yourself into the isolation chamber for the millionth time when Dad gets home- just remember one thing would make communication a whole lot easier: skype!" She was helping her mother clean up after dinner. Isabel was in their room doing homework.

"Jackie! How many times have I told you not to tell people about the future."

"She's right Mom, and I can't wait to have one of those!" Josh commented as he was about to go out the door.

"Where are you going?" Jeannie asked her son.

"To see Alyssa."

"You know, I don't think that's a good idea tonight." Jackie remarked.

"You never think it's a good idea-"

"No I mean- something's wrong."

"Wrong? Wrong with who? What?"

"Well- Abby."

"I know, Amanda asked for my help figuring out what."

"Well, I found out and told her today."

"What is it-"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it to be perfectly honest. But please don't go over there tonight. Trust me Alyssa's preoccupied with other things right now."

"Fine. Basketball then." He pulled his hood over his head continued outside.

Jeannie II was angry after having gotten nowhere with her niece. She now watched Isabel unobserved from the top right hand corner of the ceiling. Isabel was reading the genie book that had been given to Jackie earlier in the week, now anxious to try some of the things in it for herself. She held out her hand and blinked, satisfied with what she'd blinked up.

"Ah- so she hasn't taken after her simpleton father after all." Jeannie II smiled playing with her necklace. She decided to pop back into the room, although slyly so as not to be noticed at first. She sat backwards on the desk chair, facing Isabel who was engrossed in her book. Jeannie II rested her head on the edge of the chair. She sighed, casing Isabel's head to snap up.

"What are you doing here? Do I need to get garlic or something?"

"That's no way to talk to me my dear!" She blinked and suddenly she wore a harem costume that matched her own but in a light powder blue. Isabel raised an eyebrow, she knew better than to admit that Jeannie had discovered something that easily.

"What do you want? I couldn't make the question any simpler."

"Nothing- just to help you, that's all?"

"First, can I have my clothes back, the draft isn't exactly lovely, it's pouring out."

"Very well then," she blinked and the girl wore her street clothes again.

"Whatever would I need help with?" She shut the book and slipped it under her other homework, deciding to pull out English instead. She shrugged her shoulders, laughed and went back to reading.

"Are you just going to sit there?" She asked looking up a few minutes later.

"Let's play I spy!" She smiled devilishly, her smile sent a chill up Isabel's spine. "I spy someone who's keeping a secret!"

"You're so weird." Isabel laughed, shaking her head.

"Hey little sister, I never thought you'd get here." Alyssa yawned as her sister crawled into her bed with her early the next morning. To Alyssa it felt like it was still very late at night.

"Hi." Abby smiled. She decided no matter what that, that Saturday morning would be a new day for her.

"You feeling better?" Alyssa pulled Abby into a hug.

"A little. I'm glad I have you to talk to and Allie to model for. I'm glad Mom and Dad were so upset, it means they care."

"Mom's hysterical Abby."

"I know. I feel bad for that."

"What made you do it- come on you know you can tell me anything."

"I don't feel loved. I'm smothered by the rules. You're perfect- no offense. And Allie is just a little girl. If there's any mercy in this house for sneaking a cookie, wanting a dog, waking up late or tracking mud on the way in from a long day- it's given to her for being so small, and sometimes to you, just for working so hard."

"Oh Abby you work so hard too."

"I don't think they don't care. I just think I'm squished in the middle by default.

Sometimes I don't think I'll ever be rid of the pressure of the rules. At least Dad's wacked out sense of censorship hasn't extended to our reading selection- in that case I would really crack."

"I know Abby. I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Sure. He's always been too strict when it comes to us. Did you know that when he found out Mom was having me one of the first things he did was decide what she'd be eating for the next eight months."

"Poor Mom, that's rough. I never noticed that when she was pregnant with Allie."

"You wouldn't have noticed, because it's the way he's made us eat our whole lives. And Saturday is our only day to sleep in…"

"Until six-thirty."

"What a shame."

"We should be sleeping now."

"I know sister. You've got to remember our parents are some of the most selfish people you're ever going to may feel cloistered, but me? I'm overly responsible. I love Mom. She's great and she's fun, but she's not always-as attentive, as she could be."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Abby- I feel like I partially raised myself. I was watching you by the time I was three. Sometimes I think I did all the work taking care of baby Allie. It's ridiculous. I'm just glad we're not boys."

"Why's that?"

"Because we'd be in Military School instead of here under Dad's watchful eye, and trust me- that'd be worse."

"Mom wouldn't let him send us to military school- she'd be far to upset."

"What do you think matters more in this house Ab, her pain or his pride?"

"Come on really, what are you doing here?"

Isabel set up and opened one eye. Jeannie II was still sitting in the desk chair the next morning. Jackie had gone with Josh to try to discourage the poor love sick boy from throwing rocks at Alyssa Bellow's window. "You know, Uncle Alfred bought that shotgun just for you right after caught you kissing Alyssa, right?" She had awoken to hear Jackie mock.

"Looking to give you some advice my dahling!"

"About what?"

"Well for one, that hair." Jeannie blinked and Isabel's hair was up in an elaborate ponytail.

"If your going to do that- I want it cut off short- I've seen the future- think- I don't know more 1996 than 1986!"

"Very well." She wanted to say cool, thanks for my new Jennifer Aniston haircut, but refrained.

"Now, about your being a genie…"

"I am not a genie Jeannie."

"Yes you are doll baby."

"No I am not."

"Sure you are. I have always known you were. No one would ever believe me but I knew you were."

"How would you… Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

"Don't tell me? Aunt Jeannie!"

"What- what is- sister!" Jeannie burst into the room. "Sister! You- you leave at once."

"You can no longer tell me what to do the child is grown!" Jeannie laughed.

"She is fourteen, she is still her father's child."

"And yours too apparently."

"What are you not telling me?" Isabel blinked and suddenly she was dressed and they were in the living room, having Jeannie II in her room was getting to be a bit too much for her.

"Aunt. What's going on here?"

"Well…"

"Hey guys." Roger came in the door from the . "Oh…"

"Daddy- what are they not telling me? I think I know, but I want to hear it from you, not them."

"Jeannie's sister is your mom, Izzy." Isabel shrieked and popped out.

Roger didn't try to hide that he was afraid.

"What did my daughter just do?"

"Our daughter, brainless."

"I've had enough of you! I'm supposed to be in space and my daughter is supposed to be happy and working on school. You abandoned her. And me too Jeannie."

"The child is grown and I want to be part of her life. Besides since she's dijin…"

"Isabel is a- a genie?"

"She came into her powers yesterday Major Healy."

"I- I have my own genie- I'm the father of a genie—"

"I told you all she was." Jeannie II played with her hair.

"Well then why did you leave? What makes you think she wants you or needs you now!"

Jeannie ran up the stairs as Roger and Jeannie II began arguing loudly. She opened her arms for Isabel and sat on her bed next to her, holding her as she cried.

"Don't throw the rock Josh, it's too big. It's too early in the morning!"

"I guess you're right." He threw the rock anyway.

"What did you do that for? I told you not to—" Suddenly the window opened.

They looked up and were horrified to find that they had gotten the wrong window.

"Good morning sir." Josh looked completely ashen. He stared mostly at the rifle.

"Uncle Alfred, please forgive my brother, what he lacks is brains he has in heart."

"Before I forgive your brother, please tell me again, what are the rules regarding dating my daughter?"

"Well uh, I can see her at school. Or on a date but I have to be back before ten and give you a detailed schedule of where we'll be and who with- oh! And here or at my house but with my Mom or Aunt Amanda within sight."

"Very good Joshua. But right now, you're violating those terms."

"Yes I am."

"In that case, by your own admission- get off my lawn and don't much less think about my daughter until Monday morning, is that understood?" Josh nodded and ran a way, leaving his sister staring up at the window. "Jackie I think you had better go on home as well."

"Okay." Jackie threw her hands down as she turned around and walked home.

"Alfred, please quit trying to shoot the boy!" Amanda asked as he climbed back into bed. She was frustrated now. What a way to start a day. "And put a way the shot gun."

"What happened?" The girls burst in the room. Alyssa came first with Abby and Allie in tow. Allie, barely awake now, rubbed her eyes.

"Josh was throwing rocks at my window. You're not talking to him till Monday, or Jackie either."

"Daddy! You didn't try to shoot him again?" Alyssa was upset now.

"Come on girls, let's go back to bed." Amanda picked Allie up and pushed Abby out of the room.

"You're out of control you're over protective and clearly you don't trust your daughters do you?"

"I'm just trying to protect you!"

"What next, are you going to make the house injury proof by padding all the walls and floors. Be objective. Please try to remember that your a Doctor...Because of your rules you've tried to kill my boyfriend twice."

"Alyssa I was only—"

"And you've made your own daughter start cutting herself- once again, be objective. That in its self is crazy- maybe you've finally cracked Dad." Alyssa rolled her eyes and left the room.

All three girls went back to bed and didn't bother to get up as required or say goodbye to their father. Amanda refused to speak to him also. She had heard what Alyssa had to say and was proud. She was exactly right.

"You want to go downstairs now honey?"

"No. I don't want to face them. I just wanted her to leave."

"I know honey."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It wasn't my-"

"But I am your real niece."

"I know love."

"And I'm a- a genie."

"There's a lot you don't know about your mother and her leaving and you and your poor Daddy too."

"Were they married?"

"They still are—"

"You're kidding? That's why Dad never married any of those girlfriends…oh who cares they were terrible."

They could hear things breaking in the living room.

"We should probably go check on your poor Daddy, huh?"

"Mommy, what do you think is going on across the street?" Allie asked later that morning, she was disappointed that Daddy had gone to work on a Saturday and that Jackie wasn't taking them all to New York after what happened that morning. She sat on the couch holding her doll and looking out the window.

"What do you mean Allie?" Amanda looked across the street, her eyes grew wide as the Nelson's living room filled with a green glow. She dropped the bowl she was holding, knowing what the green met and ran across the street.

"Why are you such an idiot when it comes to Alyssa? You could be a Cyclops for lord's sake!" Jackie whined, slapping her brother on the arm as they came in their back door.

"I'm sorry, I just- I just really love her." He walked across the kitchen to make himself some cereal.

"You, you LOVE her?...Ew!"

"Yeah, I do."

"Have you told her this?"

"Of course not. Not yet."

"Whatever, its your business…."

Jackie was pretty much disgusted and would have continued to remark on her brother's omission, but both siblings were caught off guard by the sudden burst of emerald green light and the loud bang that came from under the kitchen door, causing it to swing erratically. Both immediately knew their aunt was present and rushed to peek out the door and watch; abandoning the cereal so fast it spilled all over the counter and onto the floor.

"I didn't need him bothering me this weekend anyway, but he had no right to have done that!" Alyssa sighed. She sat at the kitchen table with Abby and she was mad. Neither of them had heard their mother and baby sister run across the street seconds earlier.

"Are you sure, your swooning."

"I'm not swooning."

"If your not swooning than I'm not quasi-sadistic."

"Your admitting to being quasi-sadistic?"

"Sure."

"Very well Holden."

"Good work Dr. Frued."

Across the street at the Nelsons Amanda was watching Jeannie II boil over at Roger. She was in disbelief that Jeannie II had returned after so long, not only that she was angry too. How could she have the nerve after all this time. Jeannie (good pink wearing Jeannie) had sent Allie upstairs to play in the hope that she would be safer there. Allie wandered into Jackie and Isabel's bedroom and just looked around for a minute. She was fascinated by the posters on the walls of far away places and singers like Pat Bennatar. Her own older sister's walls were pretty bare in this way; they weren't allowed to have up anything that wasn't framed. Allie's eyes skimmed the room for anything interesting and finally fixed them selves on the green bottle on Isabel's bed.

Now Allie had always wanted to be a genie. She knew a lot about them, she could almost be the expert of the human world; aside from Tony Nelson of course. Since the big kids were so much older, Allie had spent most of her time, until kindergarten in some magical mix up with her mother and Jeannie. She was far more exposed to this world than either of her sisters. Allie rubbed the bottle as she glanced at it in intregue, she'd never touched one before and had always wanted to. Even the one her mother had was off limits so her father wouldn't get suspicious about it but she'd always craved one of her very own. It was so beautiful! Suddenly a puff of powder blue smoke emerged and formed into…Isabel!

"Wow!" The little girl's eyes were wide.

"Your wish is my command mistress."

"I'm not a mistress, I'm eight!"

"Do you have a wish?"

"I wish I were a genie too, and that's all. Oh and that my sister Abby would be okay- and stop hurting herself-"

Isabel stopped for a minute and gulped, shocked and horrified at this news, even more so than by the fact that her first master was an eight year old girl.

"Once I do this, you'll be dijjin forever, are you sure?"

"I am sure." She smiled confidently.

Isabel blinked and all of a sudden Allie felt completely different and found herself in a pink dijin costume not too dissimilar from Jeannie's.

"Wow. I've got to try this!" Allie blinked and she was in her street clothes, she blinked again, harem outfit. "Mommy!" She screeched, running into the living room where her mother, Jeannie, Roger and Jeannie II were having it out.

"I want that one as well." Jeannie II pointed at Allie from the green and gold encrusted thrown shed blinked into the room as she came down the stairs and finally to her mother's side. She'd been trying to force her sister and husband to let her have Isabel and had gone into hysterics.

"No! Never!" Amanda got on her knees and clung to Allie. "She's my baby, please. She needs me so much- and I need her too."

Allie cried as she clung to her Mom.

"Mommy don't let me go!" She whispered.

"I'm not going to let you go sweetie. Never, never. Promise, love."

"Mom- just leave Jackie and Allie out of this. This is between you and me." Isabel defended, she appeared in a puff of green smoke in front of her mother who raised a satisfied eyebrow at her daughter.

"Isabel, did you turn her into a genie?" Jeannie asked.

"She rubbed my bottle, I couldn't help it! That's what she asked for."

"-You called me Mom. Well, alright." Jeannie II approached her. "Then you will come with me."

"You're not taking her either." Roger took his daughter in his arms too, "Jeannie, why don't you get your own kid, who you've raised your self. Huh? But you can't have someone else's kid and you can't have Isabel." Isabel was Roger's whole world.

"Let's be realistic doll baby. She's a teenage genie now she needs her Mother. I told you she was a dijin, do you remember? Before she was born- when she was born- I could feel that about her the whole time, did any of you know that? No. Because you aren't the mother!"

"Sort of like how I could feel that this one was not a genie. Izzy could you turn her back please?" Amanda interrupted.

"I don't know if I can-"

"I can do it." Jeannie smiled. "It will be alright Amanda. It is simple."

A beleagured Amanda and her young daughter followed Jeannie into the kitchen, leaving Isabel alone with her parents. She thought this was a very weird feeling and did not want to ponder on it.

"You know what Jeannie, you are right." Roger smiled and turned Isabel around to face him, he put both his hands on her shoulders. "She's not a kid anymore. She's a beautiful young lady of whom I am so proud." Isabel smiled up at him sincerely. "And you know what- she's my best pal too."

"Fine. I will leave you be on two conditions. First, I would like to get to know you Isabel. I really, really would. No tricks. Second, alright you think I should get my own kid, well fine. That sounds like a plan, but I want to have it with you."

"Excuse me?"

Isabel's mouth dropped open.

"This is getting to be a bit much for me."

"Well I am married to you."

"Jeannie, you have a lot of ex-husbands you could-"

"Yes, but you're the only one I have a kid with." Jeannie II laughed again and blinked.

"Jeannie what did you blink?"

She laughed.

"Jeannie what did you…."

"I'll be waiting at home for you Major Healey."

"Wow!" Jackie said from the kitchen, where she and her brother were listening. "It has maternal insincts."

"Vader had paternal instincts- it doesn't mean she cares." Her brother added.

"I guess not, nooowww!" She shrieked. The kitchen door opened and hit her several times as her mother, Amanda and Allie filed into the kitchen.

"That's what you get for listening in."

"Oh Joshua dear, I just wanted to tell you I'm so sorry for what happened this morning." Amanda was very apologetic.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been throwing rocks at her window anyway; or trying to." Josh rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you come over a little later."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, after what happened."

"Joshua! Did you do something to make Dr. Bellows try to shoot you again?" Jeannie was angry.

"Yes Mom, but I was breaking the rules."

"Just don't do it again. Now both of you go upstairs, I need some time with Allie- to turn her back."

"Into what, she looks like a human?" Josh asked.

"She's a genie."

"Wow everyone's turning into a genie." Jackie shrugged and blinked. Suddenly she and her brother were gone.

"Now back to fixing Allie."

"Oh you really think you can?"

"Oh yes, Jackie used to turn her brother into one all the time…let me see if I remember the formula. Hum… Right eye, left eye, right eye five times." Jeannie blinked in that order. When she finished Allie was in her regular clothes.

"I'm dizzy Mommy."

"Now she might lapse back and forth for a few days, be careful not to wish allowed for things my darling, and if you do, by all means don't blink!" Allie nodded.

"There's my girl again. Promise me you'll never ask for anything like that again, huh?" Amanda looked sternly into Allegra's eyes, getting on her knees to talk to the girl.

"I won't Mommy- being a genie sounds hard. But, don't you think this is something we could use?"

"Huh?"

"To irritate Daddy."

Amanda couldn't help but laugh at this, she felt like her husband deserved this.

"And I thought I could help Abby."

"Oh honey! She's gonna be fine darling, I promise you. Okay?"

"Okay." The girl nodded.

"On the other hand, playing a joke or two on Daddy over the next couple of days might not be such a bad idea."

Amanda looked up at Jeannie who smiled and gave her friend the okay signal. It was the least she could do. She knew Dr. Bellow's strict rules stressed out his wife and his daughters. Besides, the guy had threatened to shoot her son that morning, what more could she do than this?

"No matter what I love you." Roger said to Isabel once Jeannie II had popped out.

"You would have had to in order to keep me when I'm her kid and you two hate each other so much."

"No we don't- we-"

"Dad." She paused. "You hate each other."

"Or she hates me!"

Isabel sighed.

"That's right Izzy. I love you more than anything in the entire world."

"More than your job?"

"Yes Izzy."

"More than girls?"

"Yes Izzy." He said very confidently. "More than life."

"That's sweet Dad, I love you too." She hugged him.

"Well kiddo, I better get back in that space capsule before everyone starts to wonder where I am. Jean-" He started to call for Jeannie again.

"No Daddy I can do it, I'm a genie now remember?"

"Oh- yeah. That'll take some getting used to." He kissed her forehead and she blinked him back to his space capsule.

Just as soon as Roger was gone Jeannie II reappeared.

"Hello Isabel dahling."

"Mother." She addressed sharply.

"Why don't you come home with me tonight?"

"Thanks, but I live here?"

"I thought you lived with your Dad?"

"Well yeah-"

By this time Josh and Jackie were watching from the staircase and Jeannie, Amanda and Allie had come back to the living room from the kitchen, having missed Roger's departure but witnessed Jeannie II's trying to convince her daughter to come with her.

"Sister? The girl just found out all of this about you and her powers; do you not think it best for her to take some time to digest it all because it is rather a lot to take in."

"Hum?" Jeannie II considered. "I suppose."

"And then perhaps she can get to know you better, hum?"

"We can all be one, big, happy family." Jeannie II said, no one could tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

Josh covers his mouth does best Darth Vader impression, "Luke, join me! And together we can rule the galaxy as father and son!" Everyone looked at him. "No one else feeling it? Okay…."

Jackie hit him.

"Okay fine….hold it. I do need a few days to digest this. But I do, want to get to know you." She could have kicked herself for saying.

"Excellent! Well I'll be at your father's place waiting for the two of you if you need me!" She winked then blinked and suddenly she was gone.

The house settled in for the night, the Nelson siblings went about their typical routine, Jeannie set the house to featherduster its self and make dinner for the kids as she played cards with Isabel in an attempt to make her feel better. Amanda was enraged at Jeannie II's gaul and went back across the street, completely beside herself. And Allie was determined to use her lingering power to make things better at home. Alfred Bellows would come home to a houseful of women who he would find; would not speak to him.

Isabel went to bed early, feeling confused about the whole day. Every one sat downstairs watching a movie on televsion. She opened her window to feel the cool Florida breeze and climbed into bed to read a book. She looked up when she heard someone pop in and sit next to her. It was Jeannie II. Isabel was surprised to see her smile.

"I just wanted to let you know, that if I care for anyone, human or genie in the whole universe, throughout all of time, its you. No lies, no trickery, no nothing. I love you my child. And nothing will ever change that." She hugged Jeannie II.

"I love you too." She admitted uneasily.


	5. The Courtship of Isabel's Father

Education of at Teenage Genie: Chapter 6, The Courtship of Isabel's Father

Disclaimer: Just so you don't get confused, this chapter (and the next few chapters) is largely a flashback to the courtship of Jeannie II and Roger. The majority of the flashback is part of a larger series I am creating, partially in conjunction with another writer. This flashback would take place during season 7.

"Oh Isabel, you're perfect." Jeannie II admired her daughter as she held the girl's chin in her hand. "You're just gorgeous doll baby."

"I knew someone used to call me that! I remember that!"

"That was me."

"How did, how did you, you two hate each other, for as long as I can remember. I have so many questions…about who you are, who I am, why you left me, but first, I have to ask…how the hell did the two of you get together? Did you put a spell on him or something?"

"No, no mutual attraction my dear."

"Your, your kidding…ew." She whispered.

"I remember it well…" Jeannie said, getting off the bed and walking a few steps, she paused. "I came here to your Aunt because my master had thrown me out. We set out to see if any of my ex-husbands or masters would take me back. And that's how I eventually ended up with your father. Haji gave me an ultimatum. I had two years to find a master or I would loose my powers forever-"

"Does that have anything to do with why you left?"

"Later it would, but I will explain that when we get there. Throughout much

of those two years I lived here with my dull sister, was a general nescience to your Uncle. Jeannie was pregnant with Josh when I first arrived. I was in and out, from dimension to dimension, looking for a master. Your father and I had a very contentious relationship. We dated other people, but we had an attraction, he and I… I do not recall when it was exactly, but I know Josh probably about one, and I decided that our relationship needed to move to the next level…"

September 1972- The Nelson Living room (Circa season 5)

Roger had been what he deemed to be, unusually excited about his birthday, for weeks. Not that he looked forward to getting another year older without finding someone to settle down with; or about aging in general. But as a matter of fact he was in stitches about what he hoped Jeannie's present would be: a wish.

Several years before he had received a wish as a present from Jeannie, or as Tony had dubbed it "an Arabian night's gift certificate of sorts." Now, as a man two years older and several years wiser; Roger felt as though he had wasted that wish rather irresponsibly. He had used it to go up in the space capsule with Tony on a mission he had badly wanted to go on. He'd been on several of his own missions since then. He didn't know exactly when or how or what to ask just yet; but this year he was determined to use his wish to attain something for himself that he couldn't possibly attain readily for himself. And "no", he told himself time and time again, "it would not be a Rolls Royce."

He had had a very good day and he wondered as he walked up his best friend's front porch; how much Jeannie had to do with that. Persons of the opposite sex had been especially nice to him that day. Mrs. Bellows had kissed him on the cheek upon finding out it was his birthday. And this woman he'd wanted to ask out asked him out instead. It was all so wonderful and yet highly unusual- well, not highly unusual. Highly unusual would have met that Dr. Bellows would have kissed him instead. Whatever the case he hoped, not wished, that he wouldn't almost get sent to the Aleutians like the last time he had a day like that one. And more than anything he couldn't wait for his wish.

"Oh hello Master! Happy Birthday Major Healy!" She greeted each of them with a warm excited hug and blinked the door shut.

"How was your day?"

"Oh just the usual…" She tried her best to sound nonchalant; but you know Jeannie; she's not too good at these things.

"What do you mean the usual?" Anthony was unaware that there was a usual.

"How was your birthday Major Healy?"

"Oh it was wonderful; you didn't happen to make all the women in Cocoa Beach fall in love with me again- did you?" He questioned kindly but borderline apprehensively.

"Oh, no! Don't be silly!" She laughed. "If I did; what would this before?" She asked, pushing a box in his direction; it was from Tiffany's. Sure Tiffany's was nice; but he sure hoped it wasn't really from there.

"Break with tradition- open it before dinner Rog." Tony urged.

"You-"

"And don't say you shouldn't have. I know you've been wishing for a wish…"

Roger smiled and set to opening the box. He lifted the lid; only to have an enormous ray of light burst toward him.

"Jeannie; what is it?" All three of them shielded their eyes.

"It's a super wish; or two."

Just before dinner Roger made his 'super wish' silently to himself. Tony was surprised that there was no Rolls Royce in his living room yet.

"No outrageous gift this year Rog?" Tony asked as he swallowed.

"No!" Jeannie exclaimed on his behalf. Roger was nervous, wondering if Jeannie was going to divulge his wish. "He has wished for something different and quite exquisite." She squealed as she fed Josh, who sat next to her in his high chair.

"You're not," he coughed, "you're not going to tell my wish, are, are you Jeannie?"

"No! Major Healy! That would be breaking wisher-genie confidentiality. It's in the codebook for genies!" She laughed.

'But you'll find that out soon!' She thought to herself.

"Just know it might take a while for your special wish to kick in, but it will in time." He nodded nervously.

The next day, Josh stood in his playpen, staring up at the ceiling. Josh knew he didn't have his mother's strange abilities, but he enjoyed watching the consequences of them. Particularly when it meant that he'd be blinked from place to place and that Daddy would get upset. That made him laugh and he enjoyed laughter immensely. One and a half year old Josh was standing in his playpen laughing like crazy as the feather duster did its thing, dancing around the room. His mother was nowhere in sight, but the feather duster kept watch on the small boy. Suddenly a woman appeared in the room, dressed all in green and kneeled down before Josh. Jeannie II smiled slyly at the child. He reached out to grab her face.

"Hello boy." She laughed.

"Auntie." She wouldn't admit to you that she liked the child. But she did, and she had no use for a non-dijin child anyway.

She blinked and a toy airplane flew into his hands.

"There you go my brat!" She laughed.

Suddenly the front door opened.

"It's Major Healy! Hey Josh, I brought you an air…plane."

Roger watched mesmerized as Jeannie II twirled her finger in the air and the airplane spun around the boy's head in circles.

"Jeannie's sister! You- your back, at least give the kid something warm to wear when you blink us to Siberia." It had been a few weeks since she had blinked him somewhere where the weather was in climate, he thought she had left for a while and it was safe for him to come into the house again.

"I wouldn't dream of it dahhling."

"You- you wouldn't?" He raised an eyebrow wondering what her angle was. He wanted to flee but was hesitant to leave Josh alone.

Jeannie came out of the kitchen and was startled to see her son in between her sister and Major Healy. She stood frozen, watching the scene, afraid that a false move would get Major Healy blinked to Siberia and her son too in the process.

"Mommy!" Josh cried as he stared up at his Aunt and Roger. His dijin blood allowed him to sense his Aunt's maliciousness.

"I just came back for you my dahling…." Roger raised an eyebrow, backing up toward the door, deciding Josh would be safe without him. Jeannie II blinked as he reached for the doorknob and suddenly there were bars over the front door, blocking his exit. Jeannie sneaked behind her sister and lifted her crying son into her arms.

"Shu, Josh, Mommy's got you, let's just listen." She rocked him softly.

"Ah Jeannie! Jeannie! Open the door!"

"Your wish is my command- master, dahhhaling." She blinked with a smirk and kneeled before him on the floor. The door suddenly disappeared and he flew out onto the porch.

"Ma-ma-master?" Roger choked on his own words. "Me?" He lye on the front lawn. Jeannie II blinked and they stood in the living room once more.

"Yes, well I need a master, you have always wanted your own genie."

"Well….yes…"

"Its settled then."

"Now just wait a minute Jeannie, I…."

"No, no darling…..don't speak now, you've had a long day." She blinked and he was in his robe, relaxing in a comfortable chair, a vodka tonic in his hand. She took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Jeannie…."

"Yes."

"Does this mean that because," he gulped nervously, "you're the genie and I'm the master, you do what I want."

Behind him she gritted her teeth in anger then took a deep breath calming herself a little.

"Yes it does my dahling."

"Joshua, feel Mommy's forehead." Jeannie whispered. Josh put his tiny hands on this Mom's cheeks.

"Mommy fine."

"Hum. Let us go outside all right little darling. This is far, far too strange. Mommy needs to calm down." Jeannie quietly walked out back, leaning down to move Josh's tricycle out of her way.

"Hello!" She heard Amanda's cheery voice call as it came through the back gate. Amanda held her daughter Alyssa on her hip.

"Amanda, Amanda, shuu!"

"What is it, you sound like your waiting for a time bomb to go off."

"It is my sister, and Major Healey."

"What?"

"In the house."

"She hasn't sent him to Siberia yet, has she?"

"No. Not yet. But I think she's finally found a new master."

Amanda peaked in the back window, inside she saw Jeannie II feeding Roger a plate of fruit and a roast dripping over a warm fire.

"This is perfect."

"What are you talking about?"

"They are perfect for each other!" Amanda exclaimed.

"What?"

"Don't you see? Both are lonely, both are flirtatious, both are non-committal and better yet, both are really seeking the same things in life. They can provide each other the best chance at happiness because they are the same!"

"Well, I suppose that is true."

"I wonder if this means that she's not going to babysit."

"Babysit?"

"Yes, for Josh and Alyssa, when we go to Europe, remember?"

"Oh, yes. That's right…"

"Here, lets go find out." Amanda insisted. She and Jeannie put Josh and Alyssa down in the sandbox they played in most everyday.

"Hey…it's stuck!" Jeannie exclaimed when she tried to pull the door open.

"Wait…yeah!"

"Oh!" Jeannie sighed in frustration, "my sister."

"Jeannie can't you just, um…" Amanda blinked a couple of times.

"No. Lets just listen."

"Comfortable master dear?" Jeannie II asked, still stroking her new master's hair.

She may've been a little sickened, but she was relived that she wouldn't loose her powers and fade into nothingness. Besides….there had always been something about Major Healey.

"Doing just great Jeannie, but I've got to say, I wish I were in Hawaii right now. I mean wouldn't that just be…ahaha!"

Roger was slightly startled when he and his genie were suddenly on a dark beach, sitting at a candlelit dinner, a table for two. This was, well….unlike her.

"Jeannie….what's what is it…"

"It's just our first night as master and genie, that's all. That's always something to remember."

"Always?"

"Well, you are hardly my first master."

"You are my first genie."

She laughed, it was the first time he'd seen her laugh. He wondered if this was any different from the time that they were engaged; a few years back. He had loved that brief fleeting well, romance. It was difficult for him to hide how crushed he'd been when it actually ended.

"Well, it looks like we have no childcare for the trip." Amanda concluded as she and Jeannie finally made their way back into the house.

"Amanda, do you not think that the children are old enough to come with us?" She did not want to go to Europe and leave Josh at home anyway.

"Well, I guess that we should try it. What else can we do? We can't let them watch themselves. Or let the feather duster watch them." Amanda whispered that last part, kind of scolding Jeannie in saying this. Thankfully Jeannie hadn't heard her.

"Oh 6 hours on a plane with you is going to be fun, isn't it Ms. Scream-a-lot." Amanda teased, kissing Alyssa on the forehead and brushing her blonde hair out of her face. "Well, I better be going Jeannie, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Amanda." Jeannie chewed on her finger as she shut the door behind her friend; she was still preoccupied with what had just occurred between her sister and Major Healy.

"Hello sister dear." She heard Jeannie II laugh as she popped in.

"Sister? What have you done!" She exclaimed.

"Arranging a relationship of convenience, besides well…. I think that he's kind of cute. He's perfect dahling."

"Perfect, perfect for what?"

"Well, me."

"Don't hurt him this time sister. Please."

"I'll see you tomorrow dahling." Jeannie II winked, then blinked and disappeared.

The next day, everyone was on the plane. Jeannie was trying to comfort Josh who'd never flown before and was a little cranky about it. She fed him a bottle in order to try to pop his ears. The Bellows sat across the isle. But no one knew where Major Healy was. Thanks to his genie, Roger was enjoying the first class portion of the plane, drinking expensive wine and eating beluga caviar while everyone was stuffed in coach, like, well…sardines. Tony was invested in the paper he was reading.

"Coffee, or tea?" A familiar voice whispered in his ear. He slowly turned his head to the aisle.

"Ahhh!" He screamed and jumped back in his seat upon seeing his sister-in-law right in his face. She laughed, then simply disappeared. Her laugh could be faintly heard as a soft echo. Tony thought that he was the only one who had heard it, and Dr. Bellows certainly did not.

"Wh-what's the meaning of this- your on a military mission, would you calm down." He leaned over the aisle and toward Tony.

He was nearly shell-shocked for a moment he had no idea what he should say. Amanda suddenly caught his eye. She was doing the same thing with Alyssa that Jeannie was doing with Josh and had witnessed the whole thing. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him behind Dr. Bellow's back.

"Well?" He charged for an explanation.

"I'm sorry sir. I was just trying to find someway to amuse the babies, with the two of them being so miserable and everything."

"Yes…" He didn't take this seriously, but turned a way anyway.

"Jeannie what is your sister doing here!" He whispered to her.

"I do not know."

"And where's Roger- she didn't blink him somewhere arctic again, did she?"

"Well, um…"

"Hey Tony." He turned to see Roger walking toward him in the aisle. Dr. Bellows who had covered his face with his newspaper looked up.

"Major Healy, we've wondered where you've been!" Amanda said almost teasingly, suspecting that he had been with Jeannie II. Jeannie shot her a warning glare from across the aisle, as if to say, 'don't ask!'

"I'm up in first class. It's great up there!"

"First class?" Bellows muttered almost to himself, in a questioning tone. Why didn't he think to fly to Europe first class?

"Anyway, I have to get back up there, they are serving rack of lamb! Can you believe it?"

"Rack of lamb?" The four, even Jeannie, questioned at once, turning around to watch Roger walk back toward the first class curtain.

There was one stewardess in the first class cabin, Jeannie's sister. She was blinking in rare delicacies and generally behaving in the most exceptional way- for her. It was not her habit to tend to others without an ulterior motive. She had blinked in fabulous food, fluffy pillows and superb entertainment, virtually everything Major Healy desired. She wondered how she could stomach doing this, had something, changed about her? Was this man truly different somehow? She had never spent so much time analyzing herself before and figured it had to be the byproduct of spending some time with Amanda Bellows, the psychiatrist. She must have been suffering ill effects; on the other hand she didn't know how anyone could spend time with that family and not suffer from some ill effects. Boredom for one. Jeannie popped back to the coach curtain, no one in first class needed her at the moment and she figured it would be a blast to harass her dull, dull brother in law. Some one walked through the curtain just as she was about to walk through it, running smack into her in the process, kind of cornering her against the wall. Normally, she would have taken out her anger on this unfortunate individual, but she quickly saw that it was Major Healy. She would have moved, but got kind of lost in his eyes for a moment.

"Oh, sorry Jeann-" He didn't even get to finish her name because he was cut off by her slow, almost sweet, but passionate kiss.

"I'm the genie who's going to grant your wish Maj. Healy." She whispered, he kissed her this time.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 7

Jeannie eyed her daughter closely as she finished the dishes. By finished I mean did the work of commanding them to dry themselves and file away into the kitchen cabinet at her side. Jackie had been diligently trying to do her math for hours now. Jeannie knew that not using magic was the most honest thing to do, but she thought it might benefit Jackie significantly. She knew she needed to do something, but at the same time, did not want to encourage her to disobey her father. Jackie was not supposed to use magic for human tasks as Jeannie did, especially for schoolwork. As a means of escape from her grueling work Jackie had buried her head under her math book. Suddenly Jeannie had an idea. She blinked up a cake, took a slice and sat down next to her daughter.

"Darling, I have the most splendid idea for you."

"Yeah, what's that?" She asked, Jeannie smiled; her daughter's tone was Anthony's in that breath.

"I shall get you a tutor!" Jeannie briskly yanked the book from her daughter's head. Jackie reached for it in vain as her headshot up.

"A tutor…who?" She asked, a sense of caution could be detected in her voice.

Jeannie blinked and suddenly a man wearing Grecian robes and holding several scrolls was sitting on the back of the kitchen island behind them.

"It is Pythagoras! He should be able to teach you everything you need to know about Algebra!" Jeannie was delighted and Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"And more!" Pythagoras insisted that he could teach more than she needed to know. Groaning, Jackie allowed her head to hit the table once more.

"Ha, okay." She conceded, hoping that this would work.

Josh had just been about to bring Alyssa through the back door upon seeing Pythagoras. Simply to distract her, he yanked her aside and kissed her deeply, pressing her against the house in the process. He was ashamed; he hadn't even told her he loved her yet. To his surprise she didn't hit him, but instead hugged him tightly and kissed him back? Twenty-million thoughts ran through Josh's head as he felt Alyssa's fingers begin to run over his scalp, including: 'What did I just do?,' 'Is Mom watching me?' 'We aren't even supposed to be talking,' 'What is Pythagoras doing here?' and 'Fifty bucks says Bellows is behind me with a shotgun.'

Alyssa smiled deeply as she finally pulled away and leaned against the house. It was nighttime and the crickets chirped as she sighed.

"So you do love me." She stated simply.

"Huh…Uh yeah. I do, I just wanted to tell you a little more well…I wanted to make it more special."

"No Josh, that was perfect."

"It was?"

"Um huh." She nodded.

"Come on," he said, "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh you didn't have to…"

"Sure I did." He took her hand and pulled her away from the door, thankful she hadn't noticed Pythagoras, and led her to the middle of the garden where he had a romantic picnic waiting for them.

Jeannie II watched from the girl's bedroom as Josh and Alyssa sat under the moonlit night and began to kiss.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do dear, Auntie is chaperoning!" Jeannie II teased.

"Oh them, yeah they've been together for a while now." Isabel was multitasking, doing schoolwork while bonding with her Mother.

"Well who couldn't see that once coming?" Jeannie II laughed.

"You mean, even when you were around…"

"Those two were always practically attached at the hip. And why not, that girl deserves a boy like Josh, her father's such a jerk."

"What, what are you talking about?" Isabel raised an eyebrow she had always found Dr. Bellows to be prying but pleasant and well intentioned.

"Well, let me get back to my story and you will see."

September 1972- Some where above the Atlantic Ocean

Roger let out a deep breath once Jeannie left the first class cabin. He'd never met a girl, human or genie who, seemed to suck all the excitement from a room when she left it. He now wished that the two of them would've flown over privately. Jeannie II had decided that it was time for her to have some more fun at her brother –in-law's expense. Her dull sister was holding her sleeping son and reading a carefully disguised genie magazine while Tony peered over Jeannie's shoulder, also reading the magazine. Jeannie thought it was quite ironic that the particular month's feature article had been about finding happiness with a new master. But Jeannie II thought the real irony lye in one of the headlines, entitled "Keeping your master safe from your family."

This whole scene provided the perfect opportunity for Jeannie II to mess with dear brother-in-law's head, but the look on Amanda Bellow's face the next aisle over caught her eye and she popped over quietly in the corner behind Amanda's seat to listen and watch. Alyssa fussed very softly in her mother's arms, the bottle was not working to help her tiny ears as it had for Josh. Alyssa's misery made Amanda feel even worse than she already did and she felt very lousy. Even as a doctor, she was unsure what to do to calm Alyssa. She had specialized in pediatric psychiatry, not sinuses.

"Shu…Alyssa, Mommy knows it hurts but you're alright, you really are. It's not that bad darling, you're going to be okay."

"What is it Amanda?" Her husband asked.

"Her ears hurt from the pressure?"

"No I mean, you're so pale, are you alright?"

"Just a little nauseated, maybe you could hold Alyssa for a few minutes?"

"Of course," he smiled, taking Alyssa into his arms and showing her the paper he was still reading. Amanda couldn't help but put her head between her knees.

"Amanda, honey…are you sick?"

"No, I'm, I'll be fine." She cleared her throat.

"It's just that you don't usually get airsick…"

"No I'm not airsick, I'm-"

"What Amanda, tell me." His tone was gentle, but to her, his words were prying.

"I'll take the baby back. Here sweetie!" She whispered to Alyssa as she took her from her husband's arms and placed her back on her lap. "It's not airsickness, just morning sickness." Amanda sighed.

"Amanda! I thought we agreed we wouldn't have anymore after Alyssa. You know I hadn't wan-"

"Well, it's not like I didn't have any help." She mostly to herself, he did not hear her and Alyssa did not understand her. "Look," she spoke up, "an airplane is not the place to talk about this." She cuddled Alyssa and opened the window shade to look outside at the ocean below. Alyssa finally fell asleep as her mother began to cry softly to herself.

"Amanda, I-"

Across the aisle, Tony had gotten up to get coffee from the bar. As he was coming back, Jeannie II saw an excellent opportunity to play a trick and serve a little justice, something she rarely did. But it wasn't truly justice or charity. The Bellows coffee disaster would only be a means to her real end. As an aside, Jeannie II would have to admit sympathizing with the now crying Amanda. If she had ever told one of her husband's that she was pregnant and he had acted like that towards her, she probably would have sent him to a very cold climate. Unfortunately, Amanda did not have that luxury.

She blinked, watching her brother-in-law's feet as he approached his own seat. A brick appeared right in his path and he never noticed, tripping over it and sending the coffee flying into the air. Jeannie gasped. Tony dove, almost in slow motion, to catch it before the inevitable occurred. Dr. Bellows would never finish reading that paper now. Jeannie II's laugh could be heard throughout the cabin as Tony was grilled by his commanding officer. Jeannie looked around everywhere, in search of her sister. She heard her laugh; she had to have been there!

Amanda, who was well aware of what had happened, ignored her husband's tirade about the coffee and kept her eyes pealed on the clouds. Suddenly Jeannie II appeared sitting on the wing outside Amanda's window and, wearing her traditional green harem attire. Jeannie II winked giving her the thumbs up sign. Amanda smiled and winked in reply, getting what Jeannie II's joke had been and finding it nice that someone cared.

Jeannie II then headed back to Roger's first class cabin when she felt her work was done. He was sitting alone when she suddenly appeared in the seat next to him, nearly causing him to spill his martini.

"Oh Jeannie, there you are!"

"Yes, dahling" She rain her finger up his cheek, almost purring as she did so. "Would you like something to eat?"

"What do you say we get out of here! I was trying to ask before, genie who's going to make my biggest wish come true.."

"Excellent!" She smiled, kissing his cheek. She blinked and they popped out.

"Jeannie where are we?" Roger asked.

They appeared to be in the lobby of a really, really swank hotel, decked out in shades of white, red and royal blue. They were surly not in Coco Beach!

"Oh that outfit..," Roger stopped looking around, suddenly captivated by Jeannie II's dress.

"Do you like it?" She asked turning around to show him every side of her ocean blue colored cocktail dress, which was fitted around the waist and a bit low cut. She raised both eyebrows as she finished her sentence. Roger found it so interesting that he couldn't even think about what he might be wearing.

"Like it, I, huh, ha-"

Jeannie II winked, realizing she'd done well.

"We're in Monte Carlo dahling." She blinked, suddenly holding two martini glasses, she gave one to Roger.

"Monte, Monte Carlo?"

"Yes. Is there a better place to have a wild night on the town Major Baby?"

"Well, - I could think of a few, involving a Rolls Royce, a Yacht…"

"We'll get to that all doll baby, don't worry about it. As a matter of fact," Jeannie took Roger's arm as they began to walk toward the casino, "I can't wait. But for now we have a lot to do if you're going to win tonight."

"Win? Win what?" He asked.

"Blackjack silly!"

"Jeannie, Jeannie!" Roger practically did an impression of the famous Nelson yell as his genie pulled him into the high rolling casino. "Jeannie! Jeannie wait!" Roger called again.

"What master dahling, what?"

"I um- Jeannie, sweetheart…I have a problem." She smiled, liking that he called her sweetheart. Who knew she'd get a kick out of that?

"What kind of problem?"

"A gambling problem, just a little, kind of, maybe. Sort of-"

"Doll baby you have a genie now! No need to worry, everything's going to go your way!" She laughed her evil laugh.

"Jeannie-" He was uncertain.

"Come on, lets have some fun!"

Dr. Bellows was worried. His wife hadn't spoken to him or even looked in his direction for about three hours. So he kept his attention on the dubious whereabouts of Major Healy, who seemed to have disappeared from the plane if that were possible. Tony was frantic. He didn't know where Roger was, and he was tired of being asked. Jeannie felt pressured, how was she to know where Major Healy was? Just because she was a genie didn't mean she was responsible for knowing everything, and in this instance, Tony was practically demanding that she know. Amanda thought she knew where Roger was, but she had decided to be silent for the entire car trip. She was so upset, in fact that if she could handle six more hours on a plane with Alyssa she would have just flown home, and not to Florida either, to her sister Kate's in Connecticut (yes, that Kate).

As soon as they arrived at Tony's English manor, all the fear that Jeannie had about the place before came floating back to her. She sensed something was not quite right, just as it hadn't been a few years prior. Tony chuckled, remembering the "ghost" and looking forward to enjoying his haunt free house. Once inside, Tony found that it was in just as bad shape as it had been before, despite the continued presence of a caretaker/butler on the property. Jeannie did not want to be left alone there, but Tony, Dr. Bellows, and the absent Roger had a meeting with British military officials, leaving her, Amanda and the kids alone in the creepy house.

"Amanda, Amanda what's wrong?" Jeannie asked, following Amanda up the stairs once they had left.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be cold and distant toward you."

"What happened?" Jeannie asked.

"Oh, I don't know if I should say."

"I am your best friend, am I not?"

"Of course you are Jeannie."

"Well then?"

Amanda sighed, sitting Alyssa on the bed.

"Your husband wouldn't say something like that to you Jeannie. I know he wouldn't. Who says something like that to their pr- Jeannie I don't know this man anymore. I really don't."

"What did he say? I'm sorry to be nosy, but perhaps I can help."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"I told him I was going to have a baby and he told me he didn't want it."

"What?" Jeannie put Josh down so she wouldn't drop him.

"I know. I don't know what is going on. He so adores Alyssa and he is completely attentive to her. I really don't understand why he would say that to me, it was mean. It hurt. I mean could you imagine? He treated me like it was all my fault you know. Me alone."

"Oh Amanda-" Jeannie sat on the edge of the bed next to her friend and hugged her as she started to cry again.

"I mean, what did I do?"

Jeannie II and Roger spent that evening lying on a hammock on a beach in the south of France. Monte Carlo had been wonderful ... to a point. Jeannie II hadn't counted on her powers being unable to handle the situation. Roger was a good card player, even without her and with her, he'd gotten them kicked out of the casino probably by a very powerful mafia boss, as Roger surmized. But nonetheless, getting off of the plane had been the best idea that they had all week.

"You know I never got a chance to thank you." Jeannie II lye her cheek on Roger's shoulder and drew little circles on his chest with her finger.

"Thank me, thank me for what?" He was curious.

"For saving my life. No one had ever done anything like that for me before. Don't you remember Master Dahling!" She asked, "about three, four years ago, that dull, dull sister of mine got stuck in a safe!" Jeannie laughed. "and I put you in a cage in Baghdad, and you kept my master from having me killed when he became angry with me. You old softy." She practically baby talked. "You liked me, didn't you?"

"Well, kind of yeah Jeannie." So that's why she was being so nice to him!

"It's uncharacteristic of me, I know, but- I've loved you since then. No one's ever cared for me like that, not even my sister."

"Well, I couldn't just let him kill you could I? You didn't deserve that." He held her tightly, she sighed. "Thank you for appreciating me."

"I do." She said. "And I promise I won't ever blink you to Siberia again."

"You p-promise."

"Not unless I go with you." She smiled and sighed.

Later on that evening a thunderstorm started. Jeannie thought this was just perfect. She and Amanda were trying their best to feed their babies. Josh wasn't afraid, but rather distracted from his dinner because he was awed by the house and wanted to go explore. Alyssa was tired and could have cared less about eating. Her ears had finally popped, but now jetlag was taking over. Their mothers, on the other hand, were scared nearly out of their whits. Jeannie and Amanda jumped when they heard the doorbell ring. The butler brought them a telegram and a bouqet of roses, which had arrived for Amanda. She smiled, noting right away that they were an apology and began to cry out of nothing but relief, and joy at her husband's sweetness. The card simply read: "For our Abby."

Back in 1987 Amanda got a phone call. She had been thinking about the day she'd told her husband about Abby and wondered who would be calling her kitchen at three am while she was absentmindedly cooking. The girls had a three-day weekend from school and she had decided to make an event of it, and that would include cookies and other stuff they never had when her husband was home.

"Hi darling." She said to her husband, happy to hear from him, even at three in the morning.

"I'm sorry Amanda-"

"I'm sorry too. The girls feel bad, they miss their Daddy and I have to say so does their Mommy. Allie was particularly upset that you left."

"How is she?"

"She had a wild day." Amanda summed it up as briefly as she could. There was no need that he know his nine year old had been turned into a genie.

"I shouldn't have done that, and I am sorry. I shouldn't have done a lot of things Amanda. I love you, and I love the girls."

"Oh I love you too." She sighed.

"I will always love you, and I adore each one of those girls. I just wish there was some way to let Abby know that, really know that. How is she?"

"She's still upset, but she spent sometime with Alyssa today."

"I think its time we tell her."

"Oh no, please. Please I don't think it's a good idea."

Abby, who'd come down the stairs for a drink, was listening, half way up the kitchen staircase where Amanda could not see her. And she knew she was the subject of her parent's conversation.

"Amanda- she deserves to know."

"But darling, we've kept it from her for so long."

"Has she ever seen her birth certificate?"

Amanda sighed.

"You're right, once she sees her birth certificate, she'll know the truth. I just don't want her to."


End file.
